


Rebirth In Intercourse

by MegK1992



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegK1992/pseuds/MegK1992





	Rebirth In Intercourse

The sun was starting to set slowly in the sky. Scully looked out the window at a sea of Pennsylvania farmland. They'd been driving for hours. Mulder had led her to the car late this afternoon with a story about a source that was 'definitely worth their time' and had 'important information'. And while at first she rebuffed him, trying to make a case for the mound of paperwork on their desk, she eventually caved. She'd been feeling restless all week and a road trip with Mulder would be just the thing to cure her, whether it turned out to be worth their time or not.

But now it was getting late, the cornfields turning a rich golden color in the late fall sunset. Mulder had been glancing from the map to the road signs with a confused look on his face for hours.

"We're lost aren't we?" She finally asked, hoping he would just admit it.

"Um, no, no we're, if we take this next exit we should be, I think," he sighed deeply, "Yeah. Yeah we're lost."

She smiled over at him, "it's fine Mulder, so we'll meet your source tomorrow. Right now though we should probably look for a place to stay for the night." She said, reasonably.

"Alright, next town we get to, we'll find some rooms for the night." He tossed the map onto the dash.

It took them a while to come to another town. The sun had all but disappeared in the sky before they caught sight of a large sign boasting a town name in large white letters.

Scully had to double take to make sure she'd read the sign correctly, she could hear Mulder snickering next to her.

"Well, alright then." She said, mostly to herself, her voice a bit confused.

"Whaddya think Scully, suppose theirs a vacant bed here in the lovely town of Intercourse?" Mulder's voice cracked on a laugh as he spoke.

"Real mature Mulder." She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

"Sorry Scully, but I mean, Intercourse, really?" He chuckled again.

"We're in Amish country Mulder, I am sure it probably has something to do with that, or a German thing, lots of places in Pennsylvania have Dutch roots." She explained matter of factly.

"Okay." He said, but didn't sound convinced.

"Just look for a motel." She said, pushing his shoulder in mock annoyance.

A few minutes later they were pulling into a small motel. They parked the car and made their way to the front office. A man stood behind the counter and he smiled at them as they entered.

"Hi, you wouldn't happen to have any rooms available would you?" Mulder asked.

"We have one." The man informed them.

Mulder turned to look at Scully, quietly asking for approval. She sighed but nodded.

"Alright, we'll take it."

Mulder signed a few forms while Scully glanced around the room.

"You two are lucky, the other motels in town are all booked up for the weekend." He said as he handed Mulder the keys.

"Something special going on?" Scully asked.

"A few street fairs this weekend. But mostly just normal tourists. We're in a prime spot for people visiting Amish country." He explained. Scully looked at Mulder and raised an eyebrow in a 'see I told you' look.

They thanked the man and then retrieved their things from the car and headed to their room.

It wasn't a particularly fancy room, but then Scully wasn't expecting it to be. The furnishings were sparse. A dresser, and loveseat the only other things in the room besides the large king sized bed which Scully was anxious to try out. Over 3 hours in a car was killer and she was ready to lie down.

First though she wanted to freshen up, so she sat her small overnight bag down and headed for the bathroom.

After taking a few minutes to make herself feel normal again she stepped in front of the mirror and took in her reflection.

The only thing she could think was how pale she still looked.

It had only been a week since her cancer had gone into remission and as far as she was concerned she still looked like she was wasting away. The invasive disease really did a number on her, she was thinner, her hair dull and lifeless, her eyes seemed to have permanent dark circles around them and her skin was so pale.

A knock on the door broke her concentration,

"Hey, Scully, you just about done in there?" Mulder asked quietly. She turned and opened the door and he smiled at her gently.

"Sorry." She said, stepping aside.

"No problem, everything okay?" He was still worried about her, she knew. All week she'd been catching his gaze lingering on her, he always seemed to he hovering. She knew he was concerned but she was fine, and while she appreciated him wanting to take care of her it was starting to feel smothering.

"Yeah, I am fine, just got caught in my own head for a minute. All yours now." She offered him and smile and turned to pull some files out of her bag. She heard the door click behind her and she sighed as she sank down onto the bed.

She wanted so badly to prove to him that she was okay, but she couldn't think of how. Mulder was a protector by nature, she'd known that from the beginning. Any other time she would welcome his comfort, but right now she was in a strange place. She had been on the brink of death. As difficult as it was for her to admit, it had been true. And then suddenly, she wasn't, her cancer in remission, doctors couldn't explain how. She rubbed the back of her neck instinctively, the bump where her implant was, a permanent reminder of how close she'd been to losing everything.

And this was why Mulders protectiveness had been wearing on her lately. She was well now, she didn't want to be treated like she was sick or fragile anymore, she wanted to be treated like she was normal, the same powerful Scully she had been a year ago. The trouble was, she didn't know how to make him understand that.

A few moments later Mulder stepped out of the bathroom, he'd changed into a white t shirt and sweatpants. Suddenly she knew exactly what she needed, how to make him understand. She wanted to be reckless. A part of her knew this was more for her than for him, a way to make her feel like she was really alive. She wanted Mulder, she'd always wanted Mulder. They'd done this before, twice to be exact, but tonight was different, tonight she needed him. She needed to baptize herself with his body, start again, start fresh, hold fast to something meaningful.

She stood up purposefully and walked over to him. He was giving her a strange look, she'd been staring, he was probably confused. She wasn't, she'd never been so sure of anything, this was right.

She didn't hesitate, didn't want to stop and think. She stood in front of him, leaned in close, wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands instinctively landed on her waist and she loved that, that his immediate thought was touch, to hold her.

"Scully, is everything okay?" His voice was low, not a whisper but gentle, as though he was worried that if he spoke to loud he'd break the moment.

Instead of answering him with words she answered him with action. She leaned up on her toes, without heels she was much shorter than him, and gently pushed her lips against his.

His grip on her waist tightened posessively and she sighed against his lips.

This was perfect, he felt so perfect, his body pressed against her's, his lips against her own. He was soft where he needed to be but he held her tight and it was exactly what she needed. How did he know, how did he always know what she needed?

Eventually she pulled back and rested her forehead against his as they caught their breath.

"Scully?" She glanced up at him,

"Not that I am trying to complain but, where did that come from all of a sudden?" His hands trailed up and down her back as he spoke.

"To be honest Mulder, it's coming from a lot of places." She said quietly.

"I was almost dead a week ago, that changes a person. Things are better now but I think that I, I think that we, need a reminder of the fact that I am okay. Does that make sense?" The reasoning had sounded solid in her head but out loud she wasn't so sure. He nodded slowly though, his eyes never leaving her's.

"Yeah, I understand." He whispered, and then he was on her again. His lips soft and pushing against her's. His tongue swiping across her bottom lip, asking for entry which she happily granted him.

He scooped her up in his arms then, and she wrapped her hands around his neck as he walked them over to the bed.

He dropped her onto it gently and she watched him with hungry eyes as he pulled off his shirt and pants.

Scully reached out a hand to trail across his chest, feeling his skin for what felt like the first time.

Mulder took the hem of her own shirt in his hands and tugged. She wanted her skin against his as much as he did. Scully pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside and without second thought did the same with her bra.

She pulled him in close and he crawled onto the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him, sighing happily at the way his skin felt against her's.

This was always her favorite part of intimacy. Skin against skin, those breathless, gentle moments. He reached down, maneuvering his hands to rid her of her pants, the last barrier between the two of them. She helped him and then wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close.

He kissed her slow and languid, trailing his lips down her neck and she sighed breathless at his minstrations.

Mulder's hands roamed her body, up and down her sides, cupping her breasts, she arched her back into his hands and moaned quietly.

"You're so beautiful Scully." He whispered in her ear. She choked back a sob, she didn't want to cry, but she'd never felt so complete as she did with Mulder in these moments. The heat of his skin warming her, his breath ghosting across her chest. She loved this.

Scully watched him with rapt attention as he worshipped her body. His lips touched every inch of her skin as he showered her with beautiful words.

"You're amazing Scully." As he sucked at her breasts.

"You're so strong." As he planted kisses over her heart.

"You're alive." As he kissed her inner thighs.

"I am so glad you're alive." His tongue ran slowly between her folds, and she moaned louder, grasping his hair.

"I don't want to lose you Scully. I can't lose you." This time she couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her lips. She tried to cover her mouth to hide it but he'd heard her.

His eyes glanced up to meet her's.

"Oh, Scully." He sat up quickly and pulled her to him. She felt so small in his arms and it only made her cry harder.

"I am sorry, I don't," he quieted her by kissing her again, more firmly this time.

"I didn't want to lose you either Mulder." She said as they broke apart to breathe.

"Lying in that bed, thinking I was going to die, thinking I'd never get to see you again, that I'd never get to feel you again." She ran her hands up his chest, and kissed him deeply.

"You're here now, I am here now. You're okay." She nodded against his forehead and moved her hips against his.

"Let's not waist anymore time." His lips moved against her's as he spoke. She nodded a kissed him again, sucking that delicious bottom lip between her own and humming happily.

 

She felt so alive with him, his body pressed against her's, inside her. She'd wrapped her legs around his waist and he maneuvered himself just so and she moaned loudly when he pushed himself deep inside her.

Scully felt reborn that night. In Mulder's arms, against his skin, with his hands and lips on her she shed the cloak of death that had been weighing her down. She came apart in his arms and he put her back together.

 

Afterwards, she rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat loud and steady in her ear. He held her hand, kissing her fingers sweetly and she sighed happily, nuzzling against the fine hair on his chest.

It was minutes later that she heard him start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked, lifting her head to look at him.

Mulder reached out and brushed pieces of her hair back into place.

"We had intercourse in the town of Intercourse." And he laughed a little louder.

She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder playfully.

"That's all you took from tonight?" She asked, settling back in his arms. He wrapped her up tight and kissed her head.

"No, of course not. I know that you wanted to prove to me that you were alive, and I think you succeeded in doing that," he kissed her cheek and whispered deeply in her ear, "in fact I think you proved it at least 3 different times if I counted right."

She turned her head and kissed him deeply. He understood, he was being playful yes but she knew deep down that he understood, he always did.

"Think we can up the total?" She asked, giving him a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"Is that a challenge Agent Scully?" He rolled her over, pinning her underneath him and kissing at her neck.

"It just might be Agent Mulder." He flashed her a smile that was all teeth before pushing his lips against her's again.

 

Hours later the two of them lay spent in each others arms. Scully lifted her head and gazed at Mulder's sleeping form. She brushed her hand across his cheek and he stirred enough to nuzzle against her open palm. She smiled to herself and felt all the negative thoughts about her cancer retreat to the back of her brain. She knew they'd always be there, lurking close by, but they didn't stand at the front anymore. Instead they were replaced by beautiful thoughts of the man lying next to her, and a very unforgettable night in a Pennsylvania motel room.


End file.
